


Third time’s the charm

by limamelon



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Valentine's Day, secondary Seto/Mary, very very subtle Takane/Haruka for like a second if you’re trash enough to see it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limamelon/pseuds/limamelon
Summary: What happens when you want to confess your feelings to the person you like but it never seems to go like you wanted?





	1. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve and there's mistletoe in the base, shenanigans are bound to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I’m here to bring you the cliches-- By the way, Christmas Eve in Japan is more like a romantic day to spend with your lover and the traditional food would be the Christmas cake~
> 
> I wrote this for the mini knkd event on tumblr, hope you like it. Merry Christmas everyone!!

It was the first holiday season since the dan got bigger and they had decided to meet up and celebrate it together. Well, most of them had wanted to anyway, some others like Hibiya or Shintaro had been nicely persuaded by Momo and Ene respectively (or threatened in the latest case) to join because come on, where was their Christmas spirit?!

Today was Christmas Eve and the base had adquired a western style, with a big tree and full of ornaments and lights that gave it a lively aspect compared to its usual rather ordinary one. They had even hung mistletoe above some of the doorways at Mary’s request, she’d seen that in a book of hers and she thought it was such a cute tradition, they couldn’t leave that one out.

With a wide smile in her face Mary began to give them all some sweaters she had knitted especially for each of them, calling out their names and handing them to the new owners as she expected them to put them on. 

The first one who got his green sweater with a reindeer on it was obviously Seto, who hurried to try it on, grinning widely as he thanked the little girl. She continued to hand them out, happy because everyone was enjoying her presents.

“This one is for you, Momo-chan,” she said as the young idol went closer and hugged her tightly for a short moment before she moved away to put it on. “And this one is for Kido,” Mary said as she grabbed Kido’s purple sweater with cat on it wearing a christmas hat and looked towards the leader, smiling. “Kido’s been baking all morning for us!” She revealed as Kido grabbed her present, her cheeks gaining a faint blush. When Mary had woken up around noon she’d seen some bowls and plates in the sink and counter and Kido in her apron, apparently quite focused on what she was doing.

“It’s not- I’ve only baked some cookies,” Kido retorted, flustered for some reason even though she tried to keep her cool. Using the sweater as an excuse she went to the side to put it on and avoid any other questions, fortunately Mary was about to continue with her sweater delivery right now.  


“And this is for Kano! Kano...?” Mary blinked, tilting her head to the side as she looked around the living room. The deceiver wasn’t in fact between them, he had been before when they were putting up the ornaments.  


Kido, glad the attention had been diverted elsewhere, frowned upon hearing Mary calling Kano out and getting no response. Now where was that guy?

“Maybe he went to the bathroom,” Seto smiled gently at Mary as he put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up to him and nodded, smiling.   


“I’ll go get him,” Kido stood up and began to walk towards the bedrooms. She hadn’t heard the main door so he was still in the base, her guess was that he was lazing around in his room, which was unnaceptable today.  


“Danchou-san, that sweater really suits you!” Momo said once she finally saw the other girl wearing it, which made everyone turn to look at her.  


“It does, Kido is so cute!” Mary joined her, both of their eyes sparkling. Ene then whistled from Shintaro’s phone, a big smirk growing in her face as Kido froze up and looked over her shoulder to glare at them all.

“Shut up-!” She squeaked, evidently flustered as the other girls complimented her. Since her attention was now on them she failed to notice that Kano was going towards the living room, bumping into him right underneath the mistletoe they had hung there earlier.

“Oi--! Look where you’re going!” Kido glared at Kano, her face still red from before.  


“Eh~? But it was Kido who wasn’t looking and bumped into me,” he shrugged his shoulders slightly, noticing the new sweater the leader was wearing. But before he could even comment on it...  


“MISTLETOE!!” Ene shouted from the phone a bit too loud for everyone else. “Danchou-san and cat eyes-san have to kiss!” She floated up closer to the screen, a devilish grin on her face showing how amusing she found this situation or maybe how much she’d been waiting for any pair to fall under that little trick.  


It only took a short moment to them all to react to it as well. As for the two involved, they remained silent looking at each other for what it seemed forever but actually was two or three seconds, before Kido turned her whole body to face Shintaro (and so his phone) and gave it a death glare.

“... What?!” Her face couldn’t get any redder by now, this couldn’t be happening! It was not supposed to happen like this!! Kano stayed behind her in silence as Ene started to chant ‘kiss, kiss, kiss!’ and others like Mary, Seto and Momo easily joined them, as amused as the cyber girl. “N-no way-! S-shut up you all-!!”

They continued to tease them for a few more moments even though Kano wasn’t really reacting to it... Those who knew him the best would be able to tell he was actually using his ability to hide his embarrasment, like Seto knew and Kido should too... but she wasn’t exactly thinking about that right now.

Unexpectedly though since everyone was teasing but none of them was expecting any kiss to actually happen, Kano leaned up and kissed Kido’s cheek from behind, moving away right after. It was just a short peck on the cheek, but it was enough to quiet everyone in the living room.

“There!” Kano smiled happily, way too calm to be true.   


Kido just turned to face him and stared at him in complete silence for a moment, her face still burning, before she hurried away to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Kano just squinted at her as she left, turning to look at Mary once he heard Kido’s door.

“Now now~ I heard you calling out my name, what is it?”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t you hate it when writers end their chapters in cliffhangers? Because I do.
> 
> Second and final part coming out soon, thanks for reading <3
> 
> Edited: there will be three parts!


	2. Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry like I know I promised a Christmas story but also reminder that I suck. this is the second part of **Mistletoe** , now the whole story will be called **Third time’s the charm**.
> 
> Happy Valentine’s day! Hope you enjoy.

Christmas had gone terribly wrong. Well, maybe that was an exaggeration, but it definitely hadn’t gone as it was supposed to.

Because Kido had spent all that morning baking the perfect sponge cake covered with whipped cream and topped with strawberries, a traditional Japanese Christmas cake to share with Kano since he had always seemed so fond of her baking.

Because she’d been gathering the courage to confess her feelings for once, choosing Christmas Eve as the perfect romantic day to do so.

Because with just an action he’d ruined everything, letting her know he wouldn’t take her seriously and it was just a waste of time.

That night she ate her cake alone in her room while she sulked, recalling the earlier events. He had actually kissed her cheek, something that she should have enjoyed since it was technically their first kiss, but instead he humilliated her in front of all their friends. She was well aware he was actually hiding his embarrassment with that stupid ability of his, letting her be the flustered one who apparently couldn’t joke around.

She had been mad at him for a while because of it, but more than a month happened from that little incident, so she was starting to reconsider her actions.

Had she been too harsh? Had she overreacted over something silly? Her friends wouldn’t purposely want to embarrass her, Ene would have probably tried to get any pair into kissing under the mistletoe and she was the unlucky one to be caught there with the guy she was planning to confess later on...

It wasn’t like it was Kano’s fault either actually. He’d done something pretty harmless, as in he hadn’t actually stolen her first kiss on the lips, and she knew he was a good person at heart. Sure, he was also an idiot, but she loved him even with all his flaws.

And so, she began to think once again about confessing her feelings to Kano. It was painfully obvious when the next right time was, and she had a bit less than two weeks to come up with a plan.

* * *

Valentine’s day was tomorrow and the girls from the Mekakushi dan were making some chocolate to give to their friends. It was a tradition in Japan for girls to give chocolate on Valentine’s day to friends, family and obviously, love interests, and since it was their first year all together they wanted it to be great, especially since it was Momo’s birthday.

They were in the kitchen of the base and the boys were baned from coming in. Kido was in charge of Mary and Momo because they were extremely dangerous in the kitchen, and Ene was helping her to look after them from a phone screen. They were having fun and, thanks to Kido’s help, their chocolate was going to turn out delicious.

Momo sighed happily as she looked at Mary intently focused on decorating a big piece of chocolate that the rest of the girls knew exactly who it was for.

“I wish I had a special someone to give them chocolate too,” she said, smiling as she kept her gaze on Mary. “Don’t you wish so too, Danchou-san, Ene-chan?”  


Kido turned bright red then, she had someone special she wanted to give her chocolates, but she wanted to confess to him first, not to her friends! She had actually been working on a special piece herself but she was hiding it with her ability, it came in handy sometimes.

Since the idol got no response she turned to look at Kido curiously, but she just put her hood on and shook her head. 

“Maybe next year, Kisaragi,” she turned away from her to try to avoid any more questions about the subject, leaving a confused Momo staring at her back. Surprisingly though, Ene was quiet herself, so Momo shrugged her shoulders-- Just then Kano walked into the kitchen, followed by a very hungry Konoha, so Momo indeed let go of it.

“Kano-san, Konoha-san, you’re not allowed in the kitchen!” Momo stood in front of them, her hands on her hips as she frowned at the duo.  


“But we’re starving!” Kano replied, Konoha nodding in agreement. Kano then started to look around the kitchen. “Oh, chocolate for tomorrow? I want~!” 

“You’ll get none if you don’t leave right now!” The idol retorted with a grin. “Same for you, Konoha-san!”  


“Ehhhhh, that’s just plain mean, Kisaragi-chan!” Kano said, Konoha seemed to be sad though. “But that’s a lie actually, because I know I’ll get some from Kido, right?” Kano looked over to the leader who had been pretty quiet since they walked in.  


Since she was forced into the conversation Kido just glared at Kano for a moment.

“No.” Her expression changed to an amused one after looking at Kano’s disheartened face though. “Now leave and let us work,” she went to push the two of them out, not paying attention to Kano’s whining.  


* * *

Overall the chocolate making ended up being a success. The girls were quite pleased with their work and it had been such a nice afternoon together, they were sure their friends were going to enjoy the chocolates they made. And so, the next day when they handed them over, all of the guys were grinning happily, Shintaro even had happy tears on his eyes because he was getting ~~obligatory~~ chocolate from cute girls that weren’t his family.

( _It was obligatory_ , Ene remarked anyway.)

Mary had given Seto his special treat in front of everyone else, leaving a very flustered but incredibly blissful brave boy. Kido, on the other hand, had given Kano the same chocolate she’d given everyone else and later, when they were alone, she was going to... confess... even if the closer that moment got, the more terrified she was to do so.

What if he didn’t reciprocate her feelings and that ruined their friendship? First of all he was her best friend and she didn’t want to lose that... They’d been together for over than ten years and she couldn’t imagine her life without her best friend, maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all because she definitely didn’t want to make things awkward between them.

After all changes weren’t good, were they...?

* * *

When she realized, it was already late. All the people that didn’t live in the base were already gone and the other three were in their respective bedrooms, so she guessed it was time to do it.  


Giving herself a short pep talk, she went to grab the chocolate she’d decorated especially for Kano and headed towards his bedroom, concealing it with her ability. Once she was in front of his door, she just stood there in silence, hesitating... 

She was finally going to knock on his door when it suddenly opened and both of them squeaked, surprised. 

“Don’t do that, idiot!” She hissed, her face red for some reason Kano couldn’t understand. Could she really be  _that_ startled?  


“Ehhhh, but I was just going to the bathroom! I didn’t know you were going to be here,” he pouted a bit. “Were you going to tell me something?” He added, looking at her expectantly.  


So she stared at him. It felt like an eternity to her but it was actually a few seconds before she shook her head, “I was- umh, nevermind. Goodnight.” 

Kano noticed she seemed to be sad now, but he didn’t ask anything and just let her leave without saying anything else. He had also noticed her red eyes, but he didn’t question it either. Could it be that maybe she wanted to tell or even give him whatever she was hiding with her ability?

No, it was just wishful thinking, after all he knew he wasn’t as lucky as Seto to get a special gift from the girl he liked on Valentine’s day. 

That was just never going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bittersweet ending again? God dammit meli. By the way, if you wondered about when exactly in the timeline this happens, well this is pre STR I guess? Sort of like the anthologies, no chronology. 
> 
> Third and last part will be posted soon~


End file.
